About him
by Durell
Summary: Eight years ago, Javier Esposito's first partner found about 'Javi and the guys'. In the end, Javier got his dreamguy in his second partner. Time for another round at that bar from eight years ago. Kevin Ryan/Javier Esposito. And yes, it's slash. I put M, just to be sure.


Disclaimer:

Nothing in there except the plot and the time put into it, is mine. I clearly don't earn money, or I wouldnt have to drag myself out of bed every morning.

Short notes:

Well, it's been a while that I wrote. I love Ryan and Espo. In fluffy fantasy land they would be together and in some of my stories they are also happy. Like this one. Obviously, there is no Jenny, as I a) like her and b) wouldn't add anything to the story. As I'm not a Native speaker and have no beta, some things might be off, no matter how often I put spellcheck over it. So, please bear with me. ;) Time setting of the story is irrelevant, in case you should be wondering.

So, without further ado, here is my little something:

 **About him**

"So, you and Ryan!"

Javier took a sip from his bottle and shrugged. "Yeah!"

His former partner nodded slowly, also reaching for his bottle. "Well, you always had a thing for the pretty ones." It was noisy, as it should be on a Saturday evening in a New Yorker bar. The bar Ike and Javier used to go to back at the 54th. The bar that still seemed so oddly familiar despite all the years in between their last visit. Javier snorted and put his bottle down, ready to interrupt Ike any minute.

"And dammit, Jav, those eyes!" Ike just continued on, leaning his arms on the worn table, watching Javier closely. "And he is actually one smart bastard." Ike chuckled and raised his bottle towards Javier. "Well, it seems there is a guy like that out there after all." Both laughed out loud thinking back on it, eight years ago in that booth.

"You were stuttering, bro. Asking me those weird questions. It was really tragic, i almost didn't laugh at you."

Ike threw some nuts at him, but kept smiling. "Oh come on, I was putting an effort."

The loud bark of Javier's laughter rang out. "You wanted to know if I cuddle!" Now, Ike covered his eyes. "Sorry, man, sorry!"

They managed to calm their laughter down to chuckles, when their waitress stopped by with a couple of fresh ones. "But yeah, buddy, I like that partner of yours. Even more so, as he has perfected the art of whipping."

Javier didn't glare or protest. Ike wasn't Castle and as long as Kevin didn't abuse his rights too badly, he couldn't care less about his partner steering him around. Especially when he was steered towards their bed, sofa, kitchen table - uh, this really nice little restaurants Kev seemed to stumble upon so very very often. A hand snipped in front of him and Ike's throaty laugh was heard. "Boy, you got it bad with this one. Seriously, someone up there must have taken notes eight years ago."

"Easy, bro, easy. Sit down, take a bite, drink something, then we talk!" Thornton had his hand on one of Esposito's shoulders and made him sit down in that secluded corner of the bar. The next 20 minutes, however, was that kind of awkward silence that was the reason Javier barely ever talked about his private life.

"So, you and guys, huh?" Javier covered his eyes and then stared at the table. Why did Cole have to be so damn chirpy and open about it? They only dated for two months. And why the hell did he have to live across that dealer? He would have been happy if Ike continued to point out busty blondes and perky black girls to him, thank you very much. Both of them almost had the first bottle down.

"Yeah!"

Ike nodded, also glaring at that poor innocent table. "I guess I'm not your type though!" Now, Javier finally glared at his partner. But beer had always loosened his tongue. "I mean that one was a ray of sunshine. One happy, smiley dude!"

"Ike!" He slammed down his bottle. Since when was Ike so dead set about talking it out?

Well, that worked. For the next 20 minutes anyway. By then both of them were drunk enough to start that arm waving and drew on confidence that could only be found on the bottom of a bottle of beer. "So, you, special forces, likes to cuddle with All American boys?"

Javier, Jav as Ike seemed to insist now, laughed openly now. This conversation was still terribly awkward, but hey, along with confidence came apparently a good portion of humour. And openness. Jav nodded, nodded and nodded.

"I mean, Cole was nice and everything, but when I settle down, then with someone smarter than me." Ike nodded solemnly, in between them now the sixth round. "I would be the muscle and he would be that nerd that knows strange shit like what is the capital of Belarus and what wine to get with the fish. And tell you what?" Both men leaned towards each other.

"He will have blue eyes, like like that napkin here!" Jav held up a dark blue paper napkin and nodded to himself. "And he will be very pretty, not pretty pretty, just so that everybody will envy me!" Again a nod. Envy from others was good.

"He should be a cop like you, dude!" Ike said and Jav agreed. "Yeah, homicide, cause there are the smart ones and they can take care of himself, themselves? Theirselves?" They pondered that problem for a few seconds in silence until Jav kept going, determined to fill up his list. "Not Narc, too much showoffs. And and, he looks good in a suit, great sense of style!" Ike nodded and nodded. "Dude, he needs a good ass on himself." "Yes, good to grab." Jav hold up his hand and tightened his fingers on an imaginary ass. Of course, every guy, gay, straight or just being alive, should have access to a good ass.

"And he will be great to show up at my Mama's: very good manners, charming and adorable. But back home he will have that crazy sex-bunny mind. Like kinky, but not scary kinky." Jav drank and nodded and slammed down his bottle. "I should be the better cook though. It's important to take care of your spouse!"

"You are married?" Ike finished his bottle as well. Both leaning heavily on their table. "Yeah!"

"Well, he is quite a catch!"

"A manly catch!"

"Of course!"

A shadow appeared over the two hunched over Officers. They both looked up. Ike grinned at the blond woman and pointed at his partner. "Baby, Jav is getting married!" Carol raised her eyebrows, but had trouble biting down her grin. "Time to get home, boys!"

"I'm sorry, Javi and Ike, out, drinking - " Carol Thornton's voice drifted off and looked around in the kitchen. She lifted the coffee pot and filled two cups. With a smile she handed one to her guest. "Thank you, Mrs.-"

"Carol!"

"Carol," amended the man with a smile. She moved to put aside some magazines, tools and and a half finished small shelf, so they could sit down. "Sorry, Timmy has his DIY-phase."

Kevin Ryan chuckled and sat down. "There are worse phases to go through!" The blond woman shot him a wicked grin. "Speaking of personal experiences, Detective?" Kevin took a quick nip and then shrugged. "I'm afraid the expert on that is getting cleaned up in your bathroom right now!" Both chuckled. "He is a good one!" Carol commented quietly. Kevin nodded at her and leaned back on his chair, yawning, barely covering it up with his hand.

The green kitchen clock had just announced 3 am. "Well, never would have put a ring on his finger otherwise," he said and rubbed his eyelids. The woman's grin was back, confirming Kevin's long running suspicion that Ike's wife was anything but a timid housewife.

"Javi's story always sounded a bit different!" Fondly, Kevin rubbed his silver ring. It was rather simple in design, except the Irish Knot going around it. "Well, just because I let him ask doesn't mean I didn't have a part in it." Carol checked the clock as well and sighed. "Last time they went overboard like that we just knew that Timmy was on his way and well Ike found out about Javi 'and the guys'." She put air-quotation around the last phrase rolling her eyes. "He is ok with us? With me?"

Carol took a bite of one of her cookies, rubbing her big belly and smiled. "No worries, Kevin. Ike and Javi just are terrible when it comes to that touchy feely stuff. When I picked them up though, exact same Bar, surely same bench, same amount of beer I'm afraid, they were drunk and were building Javi's dreamguy. It was hilarious!" Kevin chuckled.

"He had a striking resemblance with you, though!" Kevin felt a blush coming up. "Javi built me?" Carol chuckled and filled their cups with the remaining coffee. "Well, let's say he is one lucky guy that he got partnered with you. No need to inflate his ego further on. Both of their egos actually. I'm sure Ike would end up taking credit as well." Carol put a hand on her stomach and winced.

"Are you ok? Should you go to bed again?" Carol shook her head. "Nah, I have to go to the toilet by that time anyway. Just little Missy tends to be a night owl as well. And that Decaff seems to just ran through my system." She got up slowly, huffing and putting a hand on the table to stable herself, when Kevin helped her up.

"Come on, I'll get mine to the car and you'll have your bathroom to yourself again!" Carol padded Kevin's arm and nodded. Slowly, they went in the hallway and upstairs.

"Any reason for their drinking spree, Detective Ryan?", she asked when they were half up. "Javi and I got approved to adopt! Very likely they did talk about their feelings again." Carol laughed out loud and then squeezed his arm. "Congrats, you will make great parents!" "Thank you, it's just a first step and will take some more time I'm sure!" They reached the top and Carol caught her breath. "Still, if you need someone babysitting or picking up a drunk husband in a bar in the middle of the night, let me know!" Kevin chuckled. "I'll hold you on to it!"

The bathroom door was open, Javi sat on the bathtub-edge and greeted Kevin with his best drunken, happy smile. "Corazón, you came!" Kevin shook his head and when he let go of Carol he saw her slight, but amused eyeroll. "Come on, dear, up with you. We already took enough time of Carol. And she needs her bathroom again."

"I ruined my coat!" Javi whined. "Well, dear, Ike and you were rolling around in a puddle. And there is still dry cleaning!" Javi looked at Kevin suspiciously, but then grinned. "See, girl, I told you, he is a great detective. And that just from my coat!"

He heaved himself up, hair still damp from a quick shower. Ike's clothing did almost fit. "Thanks, Javi, but I actually picked you up, remember?" Javi shot him a serious look, wondering if his husband was pulling his leg.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, you serenaded me with 'Suavamente' shortly before Ike dragged you down!" Carol started to laugh at the beginning of their conversation and it just got worse when they continued. "Did you like it?" Javi leaned towards Kevin, whispering. "Of course, but now I would like to get home and catch some sleep!" They managed to step out of the room, Javi's arm around Kevin's shoulder, who had his arm draped around his partner's back.

"Bed, you mean?" Kevin smiled at his husband fondly. "I love you, dear, but don't promise things you can't keep!" Carol kissed Kevin on his cheek. "Thanks for picking them up! You can get him home alright?" Kevin nodded with a smile. She gave Javi a kiss on his cheek as well.

"Found yourself a keeper, Javi!" Javi tightened his arm around Kevin. "Mine!" He beamed and Kevin rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, yours. Now, come on. One step after the other!" They slowly descended the stairs.

"Kev?"

"Hmm?!"

"We'll be good parents, right?"

Kev smiled, his eyes on the stairs. "Yes, yes we will!"


End file.
